


The LS300 Who Changed Everything (OC Insert) (Revamped Version)

by Randompony03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Possible Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Yes, I am well aware this story already exists, but I feel it needs some more polishing. Therefore I'm giving you a more polished, thought out, and more descriptive version of it.Anyvay, Hank and Connor are called out to a case late at night. Evidence leads to half of the androids of a well-to-do family gone deviant, and the other trashed and hidden in a broom closet.





	The LS300 Who Changed Everything (OC Insert) (Revamped Version)

The dark night sky loomed overhead. Stars faintly twinkled behind thin clouds drifting slowly across the vast darkness. It would have been a wonderfully beautiful night, if not for the murder. “Can’t believe they called us out here in the middle of the fuckin’ night.” Hank grumbled as he stepped into the large house, Connor following close after. The floor was covered in a plush white carpet, the walls painted in a pastel blue with all sorts of portraits, paintings, and other knick-knacks serving as decoration all around them. A woman draped in black sleepwear was in hysterics as her sleepy looking son clung to her skirt. The officer in front of the two looked over at Hank and Connor. He motioned them over. 

“Hey Phil, what’s the story this time?” Hank asked as he stopped in front of the three people. Phil took a look at the crying woman next to him before responding. “Seems that this family here lost the father figure to one of their two androids. The deviant has run off, we know that much, but the other ‘droid is currently MIA.” Phil put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “Mrs. Castillo, I’m going to need you to calm down.” Mrs. Castillo frantically wiped at her tears. She noticed Connor standing next to Hank. Eyes bulging, she pointed a red polished finger at the RK unit. “Get that thing away from me and my son! I never want to see one of those again!” she cried. Now prompted, Phil took Mrs. Castillo and her son out of the house, trying to soothe her the whole way. 

Connor unphased by what had just occurred told Hank he would begin looking for clues and walked off. Once coming near the bottom of the stairs, he noticed a stain on the wall by them.   
A quick ‘taste test’ informed him it was a large splatter of thirium seeping into the decorative paint and clean white carpet. Thirium from an LS300. A caretaker model designed to look like a padded 15-year-old girl. Judging by the slight disruptions in the carpet and small points of impact, there was no sign of struggle, but definite brute force to a lower ligament on the LS unit. Looking to the right, Connor noticed the thirium continued in a trail of speckles down a hall close to the stairs. Rising from his crouched position, he followed the speckles to the front of a door. “Did you find something, or are you just starin’ at the fuckin’ door?” Hank, who had just sauntered over, asked. Connor’s response was opening the door. The room was small, containing only varying cleaning supplies and the missing LS300. The android sat on the ground, thirium streaking down her face from both her lip and nose. The blue liquid spilled from her right leg which was broken off at the knee, still loosely connected by a few wires and internal metal pieces. 

The RK800 crouched in front of her and scanned over her. As the LS300 stared blankly back at him, LED bright red, his retina display informed him her thirium levels were down to 21%. Carefully, Connor scooped her up into his arms, making sure to support the broken leg. He turned to Hank. “It’ll need to be repaired for proper questioning.” The lieutenant gave him a funny look. “You wanna take that thing back to the station to get her fixed?” he asked, sounding skeptical. Connor looked back to the LS300, who looked as though she were still trying to sort out the situation, before turning back to Hank. “Yes. I think it could hold valuable information for this case.” he responded plainly. Hank stuffed his hands into his pockets and exhaled deeply. “Alright fine.”

***  
The tired looking CyberLife employee came out of the interrogation room. He looked to Connor, who simply stared back. “Is it functional again?” He asked the man as he removed the thirium stained gloves from his hands. “Yeah. I did my best to clean up the mess, but I’d suggest getting that room sanitized before using it again.” He explained, stuffing the gloves into a nearby trash can. With that, he went on his way, leaving Connor outside the room with the LS300. He entered the room to find the aforementioned android sitting on the table. She looked up at him as he approached, green eyes giving him a calculating look. A flicker of interest flashed in them. Connor crouched and placed both hands on her right leg. After checking its flexibility, he stood again. “Your repair appears to have been successful.” The LS nodded in response. “I shall inform the lieutenant of your repair, then we’d like to ask you a few questions.” He told her over his shoulder as he turned to leave. Just as he was shutting the door behind him, he heard a small, “Of course. I’ll be here.” With that Connor left to find Hank.


End file.
